Ian's Beautiful Voice
by hopecahill39
Summary: A quick little songfic. Ian's thinking about the death of Evan, and then.. well, you should read it.


**Okay, this was more of a spur of the moment fan fiction stories. I suggest that you watch Doctor Who to fully understand the song. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I need someone good to do this disclaimer for me… Sinead! **

**Sinead: What do you want? I'm about to figure out who Vesper 4 is!**

**Me: Disclaimer. **

**Sinead: Fine. Hopecahill39 does not own me, Exterminate Regenerate, Ian, Even or any other characters that may/may not be in this story. **

**Me: Sinead, you rock. **

Ian POV

Evan.

Stealer of my once thought of future girlfriend.

I hate the bloody fool.

Sometimes all I think of are ingenious ways to destroy him.

But then Sinead yells at me.

Evan walked over to me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Can you pick a song on the computer for me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I can't work well without music."

Fine, I thought.

I got on the computer and found the perfect song.

It was called Exterminate Regenerate by a fan band for Doctor Who.

"I know this song,"

Evan and I began singing along with the lyrics.

(**Bold-song **_italics-Ian's thoughts _underlined-Evan's thoughts)

**It's been such a long time since I met you back on Skaro ****  
><strong>**And I'm pretty sure that you know****  
><strong>**That not much has changed since then **

_I don't think we've met… _**  
><strong>**It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me **

_I try so hard to get him away from Amy, but I don't succeed._**  
><strong>**I think you will****agree**

_He probably would. _**  
><strong>**That if one of us dies, then the other will too **

If I kill Ian now, Amy would kill me.**  
><strong>**I am locked in war with you **

_I am locked in war with him _****

**Exterminate, Regenerate ****  
><strong>**I thought you always knew our fate **

_I thought you always knew that I hate your guts. _**  
><strong>**To just keep fighting on and on **

We will fight each other, until the end. **  
><strong>**While time keeps turning **

_The Vespers will keep killing. _**  
><strong>**Regenerate, Exterminate****  
><strong>**And even though we are the same ****  
><strong>**Why don't you hop into your ship****  
><strong>**And leave me burning******

**Even though, as men, we have our contrasts****  
><strong>**We're of exactly the same class****  
><strong>**And our constant companion is death****  
><strong>**Look at you, fashioning people into weapons **

You made my girlfriend a weapon against the Vespers. **  
><strong>**How can you say that you're better than me?****  
><strong>**We both carry the fire, that is set to devour life****  
><strong>_We both carry the power to stop the Vespers to hurt my love, Amy, or just hurt her…_**  
><strong>**We both carry the fire, that has the power to end life **

The all powerful serum, Dan knows it. **  
><strong>**But what I do with that flame is what separates our types **

_I would use it to protect her from Evan. _

Use it to kill Ian. **  
><strong>**If it takes till the end of reality to beat you****  
><strong>**Then I'll be sure to meet you, at the exit of the world **

_Oh I will. _****

**Exterminate, Regenerate****  
><strong>**You know that it isn't too late ****  
><strong>**To end what seems impossible **

We can stop the Vespers.**  
><strong>**And leave time turning****  
><strong> 

**Regenerate, Exterminate****  
><strong>**And even though we aren't the same****  
><strong>**Why don't you hop into my ship **

_Stop dating Amy. I won't kill you. _**  
><strong>**And we can settle this **

Fight to the death.**  
><strong>**And we can settle this **

_Fight to the pain. _**  
><strong> 

**(Choirs repeat with these lyrics)  
><strong> 

**And we can settle this, forever****  
><strong>**Yeah we can travel time, together****  
><strong>**We can settle this, forever**

I looked at him.

He looked at me with cold eyes.

We made an agreement.

Whoever survives the upcoming battle with the Vespers will have Amy.

I'm buying some Kevlar.

**You like? I hope so! **

**Interview time! **

**Me: Hi!**

**Amy: Um, they sang a song over me? **

**Me: Yup. **

**Ian: No!**

**Evan: We're manlier than that!**

**Me: Yeah, Evan, because you're **_**sooooooooo **_**manly that you sleep with a unicorn stuffed animal. **

**Amy: What? **

**Evan: Uhh… **

**Ian: (Laughs manically)**

**Me: Thanks for telling me, Ian. **

**Evan: (Runs out of room) **

**Me: So Ian, what'd you think 'bout the story. **

**Ian: It was… good. **

**Evan: (points dart gun at hopcahill39) **

**Me: (Laughs maniacally) **

**Amy: Why are you laughing? **

**Me: Evan, shoot me! I dare you!**

**Evan: (Shoots)**

**Me: (Good fake faint)**

**Amy: Evan! How could you? **

**Evan: I'm sorry, I'm a Vesper Amy. **

**Me: (gets up, plucks dart out of Kevlar jacket, and throws at Evan) **

**Evan: (Faint)**

**Me: Let's go. **


End file.
